


Mine.

by Sellya11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Liam, Jealousy, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellya11/pseuds/Sellya11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam interact in a way that Harry doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

Liam and Harry have been dating for a year now, nobody has any idea of thier relationship, people hardly notice them interacting anyway. Infront of fans, media, management and their bandmates, they're shown to be the least close out of their band. Nobody ever knows what happens backstage or when they're alone, and it's been going just great, nobody ever noticed. Not untill today anyway.

The bandmates were sitting in the living room of Harry's -And Liam's- House. Niall fell asleep at some point of the day. Louis and Liam was just messing around like usual, as they were the closest. Harry was pretending to be reading but really, he tried to read, but he can't take his eyes off his boyfriend.

Louis was tickling Liam with the latter giggling and laughing so hard, till he fell on the couch and Louis was on top of him still tickling him and laughing along, Harry felt hot feeling at the bit of his stomach. Jealousy. All he wanted to do right now is to take liam on his arms and kiss him in front of everyone so they know that he's His. Instead of doing that, he just kept on watching.

Suddenly, Louis stopped Laughing and tickling Liam, and stared at Liam's face, Liam stopped laughing as well, confusion written on his face, and Louis eyes darted from Liam's face to his Lips. And Harry felt his jaw clenching and his shoulders tensing because No one is allowed to look at Liam that way, but he kept on watching, keeping his jealousy and anger under control.

That's untill Louis was Leaning in slowly and covering his Lips with Liam's. Liam's eyes widened and tried to push Louis off him but Louis obviously was stronger than him, Liam panicked and darted his eyes to Harry.

Harry felt his hands turning into fists. How dare Louis kisses Liam?. His Liam. Harry felt anger rising, a growl was released from his lips as Louis pulled away from Liam, Harry shot up quickly and pushed Louis roughly off Liam. He really didn't want to cause a scene but he was angry as hell right now. He took Liam's wrist and dragged him out of the room, his eyes only seeing red.

This is Liam. His Liam. And only Harry can kiss him, He climbed upstairs with Liam's wrist in his hand and Liam following him, as he reached his room, he opened the door aggressively, and locked it, pushing Liam against it with force, he put both of his hands beside Liam's head and pressed against him.

He kissed Liam hard, sucking his bottom lip and biting on it roughly, Liam whimpered and put his hand at the back of Harry's neck, Harry kissed Liam like he wanted to remove Louis taste from Liam's lip.

Then he pulled away due to the lack of air, Liam gasped trying to catch some air While Harry leaned in beside his ear and whispered "How dare he kiss you? Only my lips can be on top of yours, only my taste can be at the tip of your tongue Because you're Mine." 

He growled once more as he licked Liam's ear and the sucked on his earlube, he kept on sucking and kissing on Liam's neck from his earlube to his shoulder, biting everywhere.

"H-He Didn't-fuck,-He didn't know, H-Harry" Liam said, gasping between words as Harry kissed and sucked his jaw.

"I don't care." he growled again, as he moved both of them towards the bed, moving his lips towards Liam's, kissing him deeply, Liam's leg hit the edge of the bed as he fell backwards onto it with Harry on top of him, still not removing his lips from his.

Harry pulled away a little to remove Liam's and His shirt rather violently, moving his lips to Liam's throat kissing and sucking, trailing his lips downwards till he reached Liam's nipples and started licking them, pinching, sucking and biting with Liam trying to keep his moans down.

Harry moved his lips towards Liam's ears again, whispering once more "Do you know what i want to do to you? I want to kiss you till your lips bleed, i want to kiss and mark every inch of your body, i want to make you scream my name so loud that the neighbours would call the fucking police, i want to fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight for an entire week because you're Fucking Mine, Liam. Fucking Mine. And nobody else's. MINE." he growled loudly in Liam's ears, with Liam flinching and moaning so loud just at Harry's dirty words.

"Then do it, Harry. Mark me yours. You know I am." Liam Said breathlessly, kissing and nipping at Harry's shoulder.

Harry then kissed Liam so hard, biting at his lips forcefully, Liam moaned and put his hands on Harry's hair, tugging and pulling at it. Then Harry moved his lips to Liam's body, Making lovebites everywhere, till he got to Liam's hips, he kissed there too, and removed Liam's Jeans and briefs forcefully. He took Liam's cock on his hands roughly and started tugging and fisting sharply, He then removed his own jeans and briefs, as he stroked his own cock a few strokes. Skipping lube, he grapped a condom quickly, ripped it open and pusing it down his cock.

He lined his entrance, and then pushed down Liam's hole, with Liam moaning Harry's name, Harry moved against Liam hard and fast, Mumbling the word 'Mine' with every thrust. His skin felt like it was on fire, and Liam's body was sweaty and hot too. "Scream My name, baby. Scream it loud, Let everybody knows that you're Mine." Harry said breathlessly, leaning down to kiss Liam's chest.

Harry felt that he and Liam were close, so he speed up his thrusts, hitting Liam's prostate. And Liam moaning so Loud and mumbling words like 'Fuck' and 'Oh Yes, do that again', and with one last thrust Harry came inside Liam, he stroked Liam roughly till Liam came too. He pushed his cock out of Liam, collapsed on top of him, breathing rapidly.

He fell down beside Liam, trying to catch his breath, and turned to his side, putting his arms around Liam's waist, come splashed between theire bodies. He watched Liam for a minute quietly.

"God, You're so beautiful" Harry said genuinely, admiring Liam and watching him lovingly.

Liam blushed and hid his face at the crooke of Harry's neck mumbling 'i'm not'.

Harry brought his hands towards his cheek and caressed it, Then he kissed him one more kiss, It’s a small kiss, soft and sweet and Liam can feel his bottom lip being lightly sucked by Harry’s.

He pulled away and looked at Liam's eyes. suddenly becoming serious again "i swear if he, or anyone else for that matter, kissed you again i'm going to fucking kill him. You're Mine, Liam James payne. I love you so fucking much"

Liam smiled at his Jealousy, He's just so adorable when he's Jealous, "I love you too" Liam Said, stroking Harry's hair softly.

They both know that they'll have to explain what just happened downstairs, and why Harry pulled Liam like this, and Where all this noise came from. But they don't care right now. What's more important that they're in each other's arms right now.

"Mine." Harry said, smiling and running his hands on Liam's face and lips.

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, and there's not that much of Lirry here, and i love Lirry.


End file.
